


To Ashes

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lies, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 战骑，有些人从落魔崖摔下去复活之后坏了脑子，但还是想搞清楚自己和搭档这种人前人后截然不同的关系到底是怎么回事注意：是不好笑的啰里吧嗦正剧，包含大量主角以外角色的主视角，没写完所以tag可能之后还会追加
Relationships: Paladin | PLD Characters/Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	1. Chapter 1

要说人一生中最大的谎言，一百个人能说出九十八种花样，剩下两个里的一个拍着胸口郑重声明“我一生还很长，将来还有可能整出个更大的，所以我现在先不回答”。事实证明这句话本身就是个最大的谎言，因为发言人自己不久之后就折在了库尔札斯，据那天的风霜和碎石当然还有最重要的目击证人所说，他是脚下一滑摔下了落魔崖，坐在地上连挂了一脑门子的雪都还没抖掉，就被崖底下的石像鬼回头看了一眼。

目击证人翻开瞄准镜，从他那被雪糊了一边又被因为打湿而塌下来的毛领盖住了一角，但好歹露出了关键信息的部队队徽上瞧出了线索，顺藤摸瓜地摸去了住宅区想找个或许能来认领尸体的人；而在开门的人的背后存在感更为强烈的是门缝里透出来的旺盛的壁炉火光，看着就让人想向黄衫队举报有人门窗紧闭在家烧炭，集体自杀要素齐全，理应接受相关部门的合理干预。

至于这位开门只开一条缝的人，刚好是前面所说的一百个人里减去九十八再减去一之后还剩下的那一个——因为他是个哑巴，而哑巴没法用嘴说出谎言，也没法用嘴回答那个问题；这至少可以让人得出一个结论：哑巴会不会骗人尚未可知，但“说”谎是绝无可能的。

机工抬到一半的脚在半空中挂了一会儿，又落回了另一只脚旁边。他的犹豫情有可原；先前门缝里的景象让他不想进门的理由比起进入陌生人的房屋的失礼，更应当被归类为求生欲一类的东西。

“呃，不管你先前在里面做什么我都不是有意要打扰，但有件事可能得让你知道一下。”他指了指大门上方的队徽，“你是这个部队的人吧？我顺着标志找过来的。”

为了看清机工指向的位置，开门的人从屋里走了出来。这个人站在白天的户外光线下的样子让人很难不去质疑这间屋子的照明等级开得有多低，机工看见他腰上挂着赤魔法师用的刺剑，而先前隔着门缝以为是阴沉系角色必备的黑眼圈一类的眼下阴影，事实上被海雾村的晴天证明只不过是位置奇特的深色面纹而已。

“你听我说，是这么回事，”他在赤魔点头确认了之后继续解释起状况，“之前我去巨龙首那边办事，路过落魔崖的时候正好看见有人掉下去了。老实说那边发生坠崖事件的频率高到早就该戳几个护栏指示牌什么的了，但一直都没……扯远了。总之我过去朝下看了一眼，在那个人身上看到了你们部队的标志，就调查了一下找过来了。”

赤魔原本木头似的脸上像被刻刀刮过一样留下了紧张的痕迹。他张了张嘴，又比划了几个手势；机工虽然不能理解其中的意思，但总算注意到了一些除了“赤魔戴了手套”以外的事情。

“你不能说话？”他得到了点头作为回答；当然了，他还能期待什么其他形式的回答呢，“天，而你还是个魔法师。你要怎么，那个……咏唱魔法？”

而赤魔看上去没有演示的打算。他用打量陌生环境的视线朝四周环视——就好像他并不住在这里，而是和机工同样是个初次造访的人——然后找到了庭院里放置在修剪过的树丛前面的留言板。

**_其他人不在，先带我去看看_ ** ，赤魔在上面这样写道。

“你字真丑，”机工说，“走吧，一去一回也用不了多久，别忙写留言了。”

等赤魔直起身子接了他的组队邀请在他身边站定了，机工才意识到这是个身量挺高的男人，尤其是念诵传送术的时候。他对由谁来发起传送的事完全没放在心上，毕竟他来到这里是自费，那么回去的时候搭一趟顺风车也再正常不过。

唯一的问题是他这位临时的同伴太过沉默，但好在巨龙首营地的风雪足以让任何能说话或者不能说话的人都闭紧嘴。机工放弃了描述事情的经过，直接带着赤魔来到了先前他留下了一个炮塔作为临时标记的地方——那个小东西在他离开又返回的期间依然坚强地在半空嗡嗡作响地发挥着作用，让他们不至于在重返事故现场的时候错失地点，或者把事故再重演一遍。

“就在下面，从这里应该能看得到。”他收起了炮塔，指向下面的方向说。

库尔札斯的雪不会因为谁在或者不在就停下，这让从断崖上方看清崖底的人影变得更加困难，就像你很难看清一块撒了太多糖霜的的面包表皮到底烤成了什么程度的焦色。

在机工来得及再提醒什么之前，赤魔已经去检查这块面包了。他几乎没什么犹豫就跳上了通向崖底的坡道，那上面同样覆盖着积雪又无人清扫，这让滑行的速度变得很快，但赤魔看上去完全搞得定。等到机工用更谨慎也耗时更长的方式下到崖底，赤魔已经或多或少清掉了一些已经凝固成冰片的雪粉，而从那底下缺乏生机的身体的着装来看，机工先前的一瞥印象并没有错；那的确是个战士——在分享说过的最大谎言环节说出过“我的一生还很长”的豪言壮语的那一位，机工不知道这个，但事实就是如此。

“所以，这个是你们的人吗？”他把护目镜翻了上去，悬崖底下没有那么大的风，不至于让他的眼睛难受。 

赤魔抿着嘴承认了，用点头的方式。他的脸板得像躺在地上的战士一样死——这或许是个抠字眼的笑话，没人知道，机工也不认为自己是很有幽默感的那类男人，他甚至很难开口去说一点节哀之类的话；虽然他把这归咎于近期的牙龈发炎，这让他的牙根变得敏感，暴露在冷空气里的时候会感到酸疼。

或许该建议联络其他人，机工这么想着，而赤魔已经动作了起来。机工不知道赤魔要做什么，那看上去是个咏唱魔法的动作，他眼睛下方的面纹在发光，同样的还有延伸进衣领里，但因为先前的匆忙和光线问题而没被机工留意到的部分。

“你这是在……这是什么法术？无意冒犯但你不能治疗一个已经死了的人！”

显然赤魔无法回答，但这同时似乎解答了他先前的那个关于哑巴要怎么咏唱魔法的问题。从施法时间的长度来看，显然这也不是机工以为的什么治疗法术。他听见咯吱作响的声音——从雪地上躺着的尸体上传来的，像是脱位的脊椎被推挤着回到原位，又或者是折断的骨头以科学难以解释，但魔法或许有可能的方式拼接在一起的时候会发出的声音。

机工可能不懂魔法，但他有一个能把各种线索的碎片联系在一起的能用的大脑。“你在复活他？！”他听说过这样的法术，虽然在他的逻辑系统里，逆转生死这样的事情比起白魔法来说更像是黑魔法。

理所当然的，赤魔没有语言上的回应，但就在所有的纹身都重新变回暗色，刺剑也被收起的时候，他听见了其他人说话的声音，来自比他大概低一个人的身高那么多的水平高度。

“干，这是哪里，我浑身都疼得要命而且一根手指也动不了……”躺在地上的战士的声音像是压扁的气囊被重新灌入了空气，“说真的，你要是不打算过来搭把手的话，为什么要多此一举站在那里？”

“活见鬼，”机工干巴巴地说，“但至少现在总算有个人能和我说说话了。”


	2. Chapter 2

感谢赤魔不是个普通的身体贫弱的法师，他们很快又从冰天雪地中回到了拉诺西亚的晴空底下，还比去的时候多了一个人：划重点，一个活人。

战士看上去除了骨折以外状况良好；他认得赤魔并且不认识机工，就目前来看这和他理应当拥有的认知完全相符，甚至知道该向机工询问情况——赤魔不会说话这一点已经被强调过太多次了，再重复下去的话可能达到人身攻击的浓度，最好带过不提。

“我完全不记得发生了什么，要不是全身都痛还躺在那种地方醒过来，我都以为我突发瘫痪了。”战士让赤魔把他放在院门边靠着坐下来，哪怕动不了也坚持要把自己横在门口，不让机工跨进院子，“所以你到底是谁？”

机工叹了口气，他先前觉得有人能说话了是件不错的事，但这个人是个咄咄逼人的家伙的时候又是个例外了。“按顺序回答的话，人不会摔进明知道在哪里的沟所以发生在你身上的是个意外，而我刚好是目击了这个意外，找到你的同伴并且送你回家的人，”他撇了撇嘴，“要是这么折腾一顿下来你还不让我进去喝杯茶，连句谢谢也都懒得说的话，我可就打算收钱了。”

这话说得不是没道理，战士两眼一闭答应得干脆：“我动不了让不开，你从我身上跨过去吧。”

就好像这一天里对见过了死人复生的机工来说，还能发生什么能惊到他的事似的。机工也不是个爱客套的人，让跨的话跨就是了——他这么想着打算去找已经进屋了的赤魔要杯水喝，却在门口撞到一个正从里面出来的人。

这个被撞到的戴着眼镜的人，以一种通常戴眼镜的人都不具备的眼疾手快捞住了脱手的茶杯，甚至没露出一星半点类似于劫后余生或者如释重负的庆幸表情。近距离目睹了疾风迅雷的机工半张着嘴接过了那杯茶，在对方期待的注视下喝了第一口，然后因为滚烫的温度立刻偏过头喷了出来。

他不确定该诅咒自己的手套隔热性能过于优秀，或者该诅咒这个能徒手端开水的怪人，但无论如何还是接受了对方的道歉。武僧道歉的时候比他反手捞水杯的时候慌张一万倍，他绕着机工走了一圈半确定没什么事，才异常大声地松了口气。

“赤魔都和我说过了，真是全都多亏了你！”

机工想知道赤魔是怎么“说”的，真的很想；但这会儿应该有更优先的事情要做。“我想既然插手了就管到底吧，你们的治疗在吗？”他指了指院门口的方向，“你看，人是弄回来了，但好像还躺在那里动不了啊。”

武僧往那边看的时候，战士一副抬不起胳膊的样子，左右晃了晃支起来的膝盖权当打招呼，武僧就也很高兴地冲他挥起了手。机工汗都快下来了；他清了清嗓子，把那杯热茶小心地啜了一口。

“所以……有治疗在吗？”

“太不巧，两个人一起去旅游了。”

“没有其他人在？”

武僧摸着下巴，他想问题的时候眼镜都快滑到鼻尖，看得机工简直想出手帮他推一下。“不算赤魔的话，倒是还有一个人，不过他不住在这里。”他想到了什么似的猛地把头转向了战士的方向，“也对啊，战士弄成这样了的话，必须得告诉他才行！”

且不论过程，就结果来看，机工和他的那杯茶一起被晾在了一边，心里估量着他更想知道的是什么：武僧说的人是谁？或者，他到底能不能走了？

他玩着脑子里的秤杆，玩得有点太过专注以至于被赤魔的再次出现吓了一跳。赤魔手里拿着一张纸，从纸张一角用来填写日期的空格来看，多半是从屋里的旅行日志后面的空白页撕下来的。

“呃……他，去找人了？”机工努力辨认着纸上的字迹试图说服自己：长着赤魔这样一张板正的脸孔的人却写着仿佛没接受过基础教育的水平的字，这个事实并没有触犯到他苦心经营多年的坚固逻辑。

赤魔点了点头，把纸张的正面转回对着自己的方向。机工注意到赤魔手里的羽毛笔和投过来的视线，联系起来如果没有意外，多半是等他提问的意思。他又瞥了一眼战士的方向，那里有好一会儿都没动静；机工原本以为是复生魔法后遗症让战士睡着了，但看过去的时候才发现对方睁着眼睛，至于是发呆还是思考问题，机工从他拧着眉毛的表情推断是后者。

“是能治疗的人？还是说要通知他的家人？”

赤魔的笔尖动得很慢；机工开始觉得他能在等待的时间里画好一台便携式打字机的腹稿。 **_他的搭档会治疗魔法_ ** ，赤魔再次转过来的纸上这样写着， **_武僧说他们关系很好_ ** 。

武僧说。机工捕捉到了这一点：“也就是说，你不这么觉得？”

赤魔歪了一下头。他又写了几笔， **_我看不懂人和人的关系_ ** 。

这很好理解，毕竟人和人的关系建立在沟通上，而赤魔显然易见地，面对着一堵断崖。机工倒是不打算深究，走出这个院门后这些事都和他不再有关——希望如此，所以至少在离开之前，得确保这个烂摊子能被好好收拾才行。“总之，希望那是个靠得住的家伙……啊，没有说你不可靠的意思，你也……”

机工意识到自己的感叹有那么点引起误解的意思，但在解释的途中被不知道去忙活了些什么之后回到门口来的武僧打断了。

“我刚刚和能把他喊来的人联络好了！我走开的期间你们有好好相处吗？”

机工敢说武僧一边把通讯珠往裤兜——奇怪地缝在大腿侧面靠近膝盖的高度，这使得必须半俯身曲起腿才能完成这个动作——里面塞，一边朝他俩所在的方向飞了个眼。那副眼镜不知道去哪儿了；机工能直接看到武僧的眼睛，而那里面缺失的方位感只让他更加不确定这到底是飞向谁的。他犹豫地用余光瞥了一眼赤魔——更令人震惊的是，这个男人板着脸，抬起手比了个拇指。

他不确定他能在这个院子里待到 **那个人** 赶过来，同时保持他对人类行为观念的认知毫不动摇。机工比了个抱歉的手势，丢下那两个人走向了还躺着另一个人的院门那边。关于复生的这整件事，疑虑阴云并没有因为海雾村晴天时的天空会让任何一朵云的存在都显得突兀又尴尬就自觉退场，而从战士以为没人注意的时候露出的表情来看，显然不只他一个人认为这件事不会收束得这么简单。

“我就直说吧，”机工在水池边的石头上坐下来，“我觉得你和我一样觉得困惑，关于这整个……复活的事情。”

战士的眼珠转向他；机工注意到这个人有一双存在感过于强烈的眼睛，以至于任何一点细微的转动和开阖都格外分明。“你谁来着？”

“认真的？如果你隔了一杯茶的功夫就要再问一次的话，我只能随便猜猜——这个复生的魔法是不是损害了你的大脑功能……毕竟我是在那之后才做的自我介绍不是吗？“

“随你怎么说，但我就是得确认你是不是什么我从前认得又因为这个，”战士停顿了一下，机工看见他做出了“复活”这个词的口型，但又很厌恶把它直接说出来似的，“这个意外而忘掉了的家伙——要是你真的像你自称的那样是个路人，又凭什么来在意我们的事？”

机工得承认的是，或许因为受伤的原因，战士咬字咬得慢，但说出来的确实都在点子上。他习惯性摸着挂在脖子上的护目镜的边缘，跳过了解释的阶段，直接瞄准了他已经得到的和想要得到的信息。

“所以你已经发现这个复生的魔法让你忘掉了一些事，而你又还认识他们，”机工用视线指向了赤魔和武僧那边，那两个人比比划划地好像在交流什么，“那么你忘记了的是什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

和先前战士的反应联系起来，机工的预测是，他得花费一点时间来向战士解释，为什么向他这样一个无关人士倾倒想法反而比对认识的人开口更加容易。打腹稿用不了他太多时间，就和心算是他擅长的部分一样；但有些出乎他意料的是，战士闭上了眼睛——仅仅在比眨眼稍微长一点的时间后就重新睁开了，是在他解释之前就自己领会了的意思。

“……在你说清楚你为什么想知道之前，我什么也不想说。”

战士一直死咬着牙关，只在张口说话的间隙里嘶嘶地吸气。他的肢体是放松的——或者说刻意放松的，像任何一个时常应对疼痛的人都深谙的道理所说的那样，在这种时候绷紧肌肉只会加剧痛觉。

“因为我觉得只参与了过程却看不到结果很讨厌，只知道结果却错过了过程也很讨厌。至今为止我的人生都是在对出现在我面前的每一件事较着真过来的，就算你抗拒，我很难就这样放弃我的原则，这样说的话能明白吗？”机工没有停下来等战士对他的解释表态，“就省下你说话的力气，我来问，你简答就好。行吗？你也不想我们一人一段轮流解释，搞得像最不卖座的以太成像纪录片那么尴尬又无趣的吧。”

“那我们得在格里达尼亚找个有池塘的树林……或者把这个院门换成旁边是落地窗的方桌才能算像。”

战士没有直接回答，但机工能从他眉毛松弛下来的角度看出认可的态度。“那我就直接开始了。住在这里的人，你都记得吗？刚才武僧说有两个治疗。”

“记得。”

“那他们去旅行了的事，你记得吗？应该是在你出事之前就出发了的。”

“是‘她们’，”战士纠正说，但在这之后就不那么肯定了，“我不记得这事。”

机工在心里记了一笔。“赤魔，呃，说，你有个搭档。这个人你记得吗？”

他们坐的位置挺靠近，战士甚至懒得去移动头部，只像先前那样用稍微久一点的闭眼代表肯定的意思。“是个骑士。”

“他会治疗法术吗？”

“我……不确定。我没见过，或者我忘了……”

他的声音逐渐小了下去。机工注意到战士在出汗，打湿了的额发贴在额头上。“你和他关系好吗？”他决定向这个刚开离死地还没走出多远的人询问最后一个问题就结束这逼人忍痛张嘴的折磨；寻求真相和保持人性并不冲突，就像伦理学不能解决问题但不代表不能当作参考。

战士呼吸的声音就好像他胸腔里理应当容纳着肺的位置被谁放上了破了一个洞的风箱。“我说够了，路过的……至少够你得出结论了吧？”

因为战士阖上了眼睛的缘故，机工出声来应下了。这个状况里没有什么是他能做的，只能站起身来招呼了另一边的武僧。

“你找的人什么时候能来？他看上去不怎么行了，赤魔他还能不能紧急处理一下？”

“你就忘了赤魔吧！”武僧托着脸，他的眼镜不知什么时候又回来了，“你也知道他说不了话所以没法咏唱魔法的吧？好像一直是用附魔墨水一类的东西把法阵画在身上然后驱动的，刚才那个复活的法术用光了上面的以太，必须得花时间重新画才行。”

“是这种原理？那要是战斗途中耗尽了……”

武僧笑嘻嘻地拍在机工背上：“想什么呢，他的刺剑尖上也是开了刃的啊！”他一副闲聊的样子，但也不是空手来的，不知从哪里摸出了装着蓝色药水的恢复药瓶在战士鼻子跟前晃了晃。

值得庆幸的是，战士证明了尽管他懒得张嘴说话了，却还有把药瓶举到嘴边的力气；不过那瓶药只让他从最难熬的状态里缓了过来，并没能让他恢复加入聊天的意愿。

武僧显然不介意这个，或者其他任何事情。“接下来的就等骑士来了再说吧！”他在机工旁边的石头上坐下来，脸上挂着一种好像随时都会开口说出“你想知道怎么才能最快地用锤子敲钉子的同时又不会敲到手吗”一类没头没脑的话的悠闲神情。

“那个骑士是什么样的人？”

“让战士当这个课代表吧，他们可是好搭档！”

“但他刚才说已经不想和我这个‘路过的’讲话了。”机工说。他放了一些故意的成分在里面；尽管并没有和战士达成过任何关于保密的共识，他擅自认为这不是该由他提起的问题。

武僧挠起了头。“可我也没什么好说的……你知道，搭档嘛！战斗的时候总在一起，之前之后也总有很多事要互相商量，当然是作为搭档的人最了解，关系也最好的吧？”

说实话机工不太能想象所谓的“搭档”是什么状况，但武僧描述的关系是他能通过逻辑去理解的。看见他点头的武僧也显而易见地高兴起来：“对吧？而且骑士不住在这里，一般只有大家要一起出去的时候才见得到他，所以也从没见过他单独找过谁——除了这家伙。”

面对武僧隔空的戳指，战士终于支起了眼皮。机工不得不再次承认战士有一对令人印象深刻的眼睛，甚至可以不用张嘴，也能用半阖着的一眼传达他的意思；对着武僧投去的视线显然不是恼火也不是威胁，更像是“怎么着？”“不行？”那一类让人无话可说的意味。

“那说明一会儿他要是赶来了，这家伙，”机工顺着着武僧的用词说，“要么得挨上一顿骂，要么得迎接一顿眼泪鼻涕的洗礼……取决于你们的骑士是什么样的性格了。”

武僧站了起来。“说实话两种我都很难想象……”他架起胳膊活动着肩膀，“那我就去做饭了，你要是不介意的话，也留下来吃晚饭吧？今天真的辛苦你了！”

通常来说，机工会婉拒这种但凡有正常人的情商都能听出是客套的话，但从武僧嘴里说出来的时候就是有一种天真的诚恳，让人觉得如果不答应的话就像是踢了一只给你叼拖鞋的小狗。“你是这个院子里最有人情味儿的人了，”机工由衷地说，“如果你说的骑士来了，我会喊你的。”

武僧挥着手进屋去之后，他们再度陷入了一种近似于烟花大会结束后的夜空中那样的烟雾遮掩下的镇静，直到战士终于舍得张嘴，像是误触的消防警报打破了静默。

“我也很难想象。”他像咬钩的鱼想要吐出鱼钩似的说，“他说的事我也不记得。”

机工有理由觉得不乐观。“你知道吗，我想起了从前参加过的一场婚礼，享用餐点和美酒的客人们都很高兴，气氛轻松又愉快——如果不去看那对坐在长桌的短边上表情尴尬的新人的话。世交的父母之命，那一类的东西。”他清了清嗓子，像是能把尴尬从喉咙深处咳走，“如果你真的什么也记不得，那么坐在那里的恐怕就是你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

骑士是一个人过来的。机工对气息那一类的玄乎的东西很钝感，但他留意到战士的下巴微妙地收紧了，是个提高了警惕的身体信号。

“要活下来啊，”机工说，“我去屋里喊武僧。”

战士听上去在磨后槽牙。“这会儿你不当你的 **目击者** 了？”

机工在战士因为服装破损而露出的胳膊上拍了拍。“你死掉的时候和活过来的时候我都见过了，”他的隔热手套使那一块皮肤的冷热变得无法分辨，“我不觉得接下来的 **私人事务** 能超过那个。”

“……至少现在我知道他不是个八卦的家伙了。”不过八卦的家伙似乎也并不讨厌，战士琢磨着，他想不起来，可是个人就必然有某些讨厌的类型，他也不例外——但八卦似乎不是其中之一。

他忍住胸腔的扩张引起的锐痛做了一次深呼吸。武僧拿来的恢复药加上他自己的一些努力，尽管还不能自如活动，但已经足够聚集起用来观察的注意力了。不难留意到骑士走得不快，看上去并不急迫的样子；然而拔出佩剑带着落雷指向一边的木人的动作又是眨眼之间，战士一时不知道作何思考，只能在连续几次治愈魔法的暖光里尽可能地调整肢体，让自己回到一个更能控制身体的姿势。

“谢啦，搭档。”他用能想到的，能对关系好的伙伴拿出来的最自然的语气说。

骑士退了一步，看起来像被谁用力把一个没削过皮的卫月新薯硬塞进了嘴里。“……你对暂时顶替治疗位置的人是我没意见的话，我也不会多说什么。”他几乎是警惕地在说话，“武僧和我解释过，我理解这个只能由我来的状况。”

非要说的话，这的确不是先前他们三个人闲聊的时候提起过的任何一种反应。战士只能在想不起任何用于补充的细节的情况下对这种警惕找一个解释；骑士的反应就像是已经预判过战士会对 **被他治疗** 这件事抱持负面的态度，而又没有收到预期的回馈。

战士感到不寻常的焦虑，而又并非来源于开口就穿帮这件事。武僧口中他们很要好——这就意味着他或许不需要对骑士隐藏这件事，只不过他更情愿先按兵不动地观察一阵；如果非得说出实情，也要等一个更合适的时机开口，而不是现在这种好像是刚刚吵过架的情况。

在武僧描述的前提下，他只能把骑士的反应归因到他们或许先前吵了架又没来得及和好，自己就发生了落魔崖失足的意外这样的状况。这听起来够蠢的，战士很难让自己不这么想，同时决心试探性地先服个软。

“抱歉啊，”他扶着旁边的莫古力信箱，弓着背站了起来，“害你担心了。”

骑士看上去对这整个状况更怀疑了，从战士的角度甚至能看到他脚下生根了似地站在原地，不仅没有任何过来搭把手的倾向，反而警惕地攥紧了方才的法术结束收起佩剑后就一直按在剑鞘上的左手。“你没出什么问题吧，”他朝四周环顾确认这个庭院里没有除他们之外的第三个人——木人不算——才慎重地盯住战士的眼睛，“我们有约定不是吗？你不会是打算放弃了吧？”

可能等不到那个合适的摊牌时机了，战士想；有一部分的他希望机工还留在这里，或许能让状况不这么尴尬，或者干脆更尴尬。

“我就是，该怎么和你说，”他拿出一种半真半假的慌乱态度来，“你知道，光是出意外然后又被复活，这样的事赶在一起，现在我有点混乱……也是难免的吧。”

从骑士的脸上看不出他是不是有被这一番说法说服，但至少他的手从剑鞘上松开了。“……哈罗妮注视着我们。”他祷告似地低声回答。

战士低着头——这是关于慌乱的表现的一部分，无论是真的那一半还是假的那一半——所以他在第一时间看见骑士踩在庭院草地上的靴子以脚跟为中心转动了小小的弧度：是转身要走的信号。

“等，等等！武僧说他去做晚饭了，你不吃过饭再回去吗？”

他是真的不知道这句话里有什么问题，能让骑士像被谁抽了一耳光还打歪了头饰似的露出了几乎能称得上是要和他动手的神情。立即察觉别人的情绪反应是他直觉里的一部分，战士不觉得这与共情有关，但至少能让他仅靠本能就足以迅速摸清一种应对的模式。

但骑士收起情绪反应的速度更快，就好像那也是他本能中的一部分一样。“我可以相信你关于这件事的判断，”他说着认可的语句，语气却不见得积极，“你认为有必要的话，我们就一起进去吧。”

战士松开了莫古力信箱。他也不是非得靠人扶才能走，但有人愿意借一只手的话总是用得到的。骑士回过一次头问他有没有问题——当然他会回答没事——但直到接近了门口，才伸出了他多少有点期盼着的那只手。

“你就对你那点神圣魔法这么有信心，走到这里才想起我可能需要人搭把手？”战士拿抱怨的语气说。这只不过是调侃而已，不代表他对神圣魔法就有什么意见；毕竟他们应当关系很好，而关系好的人总会互相开玩笑的。他抓住了那只胳膊——准确地说是那只手甲，感到仿佛抓住了一块石头。

骑士的另一只手已经放在屋子的门上，并且正在推开它。这个人的脸庞在这一瞬间变亮了；战士不敢确定是屋内照明的关系——和喜欢弄得屋里阴沉沉的赤魔相反，武僧在家的时候总会把照明等级调到最高——又或者只是因为骑士露出了一个自从战士重新建立记忆起就没见过的笑来。

不是对着他的，但至少朝着屋里说完那句“我们回来了”之后朝他转过头来的时候还没有完全从脸上消退。骑士看上去完全变了一个人，他身上那种警惕感消失了，甚至在理应当从未谋面的机工出现在屋里并朝他们走过来时也没有任何紧绷感，反而更加自如了起来。

“我现在松开你没问题吧？”他是正面对着战士如此说的，在得到茫然但肯定的答复后才放手迎面朝机工走过去。

战士在手能够到的范围里找了张椅子坐下来。他很难不感到茫然，而骑士和机工的寒暄断断续续地被他的听觉捕捉，像是“我听说过了”“对不认识的路人也能出手相助”“值得再三感谢的高尚行为”一类说不上来哪里不对但就是让他感到违和的对话。

有哪里很不对。他所在的大厅灯光明亮，摆放的绿植是刚浇过水的鲜嫩颜色。壁炉的位置离得很近，风雪带来的刺痛回忆也被那样的火光驱逐了，现在他不再感到难以忍受的疼痛，只有刚刚从短暂的梦境里猛地醒转时会伴随的飘浮的虚脱感。

但就是有哪里不对，战士很难摆脱这样的想法，而如果这个念头来自他的直觉，那么从他或许记不得但确实存在过的经验来看，最好不要轻易甩脱。


	5. Chapter 5

机工有过没饭可吃的时候。像他那样一个人过生活的，无论是出于主观选择还是无可奈何，错过一顿正常的晚餐要比在工房搞出小型爆炸的频率不知道高多少倍。但总的来说他能好好吃饭，毕竟他搞出爆炸的次数也屈指可数；有一年星芒节的时候他停留在伊修加德的天钢机工房，在试着给云雾街的小孩儿做雪花球当节日礼物的时候不小心弄碎重来的次数就已经远远超过他这一生到目前为止制造过的爆炸事故了。

但这一顿晚餐或许比没饭吃还要让人觉得煎熬，尤其是当机工是这么一个具有甚至稍微超过了正常人的观察力和联想力，并且难以关闭这两个功能的人的情况下。起先他打算坐在赤魔旁边；无意冒犯，但这样至少可以不用说话，但最后还是出于某种人道主义关怀坐在了战士左手边的位置，并且在坐下之后才发现战士是左撇子——也就是说他们一开始吃饭就会发生胳膊撞胳膊的尴尬场面。

“你挑食吗？”机工小心地把抬起右手的幅度限制在最小，以免耽误伤员自由吃饭。

战士眼睛都没抬一下。“你是想说，万一我吃起了什么我以前不吃的东西，会……”他瞥了一眼先前在他右边坐下来的骑士，回避了在普通人的听力范围内可能引起秘密泄露的任何词语，比如 **暴露** ，“那又能怎么办，塞到别人盘子里去？”

他朝桌子另一边努了努嘴。机工顺着那个方向看过去，正好看见赤魔正板着脸把蘑菇一个个挑出来，然后一股脑儿倒在了武僧的盘子里。

这可比面前只放着沙拉和面包的骑士有意思多了，机工想。他不常和其他人一起吃饭，而在那仅有的其中，陌生人又比不完全陌生的人来得多，这让他很难不抓住这个机会去观察。骑士留意到了他的视线，但从那张脸上看不出什么介意的迹象，反而朝他点了点头。

“你在控制饮食？”机工问。他自己面前的盘子里盛着蘑菇——没有像赤魔那样挑出来——虽然奇怪地放在咖喱调味料里而不像人们更习惯地那样使用奶油沙司，但吃起来并没有看上去那么奇怪。战士手里抓着一块切成三角形的派，就如同先前声称的那样，用刀叉进行精细操作对一个数小时前还躺在悬崖底下被无情的大自然蒙了一身雪的伤员来说太过困难了。

骑士的肩膀以微小的幅度地耸起了一瞬间，就好像他并不习惯被搭话因此被机工吓了一跳。“我没有特意去那么做，但听起来可以试试。”他给出了念稿似的滴水不漏的回答，这样的回答通常是用于让对话中的人感到更加顺滑和自然，但机工却觉得更微妙了。他在不至于冒犯的范围内观察；机工自认为有这样的天赋，武僧那样坦坦荡荡的人撇开不提，和他意外有些投缘的战士也不提，即便是从因为生理因素而一言不发的赤魔身上他也多少能观测到一些性格或者喜好倾向，但他把视线投向骑士的时候，只觉得好像看着一扇浮在半空的窗框——看起来是空的，又难以断定究竟是空的还是有一块太过洁净的玻璃，你得碰一碰才能知道，但它总能和你的手指保持着不远不近的一臂长的距离。

“……至少你看起来是个能坚持的人。”机工说。他又注意到赤魔只朝那个甜派伸过手，咸的那个碰都没碰过一下。这还真是特别的饮食偏好，但机工不会对这类的事做过多评论。

倒是战士从头到尾都没把嘴拿来用做过进食以外的用途。虽说机工不认为战士是这种类型，但既然骑士没有对他的少言寡语作出任何反应，就说明他的秘密安全了——暂时的。

武僧提出的留宿邀请基本在机工的意料之内，毕竟这位看上去就是个会从认识的那一刻起开始积累对人对情感粘着度的家伙，但对他们为什么不留骑士住下来感到奇怪又是另一回事了。

“噢，你才刚认识我们所以不知道，骑士从来不在这里住的。”武僧朝屋子更里面的方向比划了一下，“而且这里也没有他的房间啦。”

“那就更不应该有我的房间才对吧……”

“因为武士这几天都不在，他不会介意的！拜托你就多留一晚嘛，我难得有人可以说说话！”

机工一时很难决定是该感慨也不是不能理解这种感觉，还是该为这个屋子里住着的什么都不介意的家伙居然高达两个而担忧。他感到后背传来一股视线的戳刺，但他回头去看的时候只看见赤魔端着收拾完的餐盘走向水池的背影。

骑士离开之前先走向了机工，停在不远不近的地方打招呼。“你也不必多想，”他掌心朝上地摊开一只手，“我是萨纳兰人，海雾村的气候对我来说还是太过潮湿了，所以一直住在高脚孤丘那边。”

这听上去符合逻辑，机工点了点头表示理解。“有一个地方能回去就好。”他话音刚落就意识到这个说法或许有点太亲厚——而骑士在他看来又散发着一种并无意和周围建立情感联系的氛围——正张嘴想追加一点补充说明点时候，骑士却摇了摇头表示不必要。

“我不住在这里，所以这些像主人说的话一样的台词由我来说并不合适，但武士人不错而且很随和，如果是用他的房间，你大可以不必这么紧绷。”

这一次打断机工的开口意图的是战士站起身来时椅子在地板上拖动发出的声音。他站着的时候倒是没在晃了，只不过手还撑在桌面上没有撤开。

“是我听错了还是你真的会觉得有谁 **人不错** ？”

这一出来得突然，机工本能地转头找武僧——在他看来最有人情味儿也最适合当和事佬的人员——但不久前还汪汪叫着要他留宿的人不知道什么时候已经闪去厨房那边帮赤魔的忙了。他觉得骑士说话之前瞥了他一眼，又可能没有，速度太快以至于很难确认是真的发生过还是因为他的紧张产生的错觉，但骑士的语气里那种如释重负的感觉又不像是假的。

“看来是我过虑了，”骑士稳稳地咬着字，他甚至放松了肩膀，没有半点被冒犯到的样子，反而像是一直在等着这个似的，“那就等你复原之后按我们之前说好的办。你要是不想硬是拖到等她们回来那么久，就赶紧去找个治疗师，毕竟我的神圣魔法不怎么好使。“

机工脑子里那张以武僧的描述为基础来绘制的草图像被现实的橡皮来回撵了两遍。他有这样在脑内绘制草图的习惯，帮助他构建对第一次抵达的地区或者第一次遇到的人以及他们之间的关系的初步认知；如果还能停留或者继续相处，就有时间继续修整让它变得精确和详尽，如果不能，就归档然后压进箱底——这是他的习惯，也是兴趣，是他在这个世界上生活的方式中的一部分，但在骑士和他道过晚安后离开时留在背后的关门声里，机工在脑子里把那张新画的草图揉成团扔进了焚化炉。

他该拿出一张新纸了。


	6. Chapter 6

这可能是一句废话，但当房间里只有两个人，而他们又不打算在接下来的时间里都保持沉默的话，就必然有一个人得先开口。

战士看着就像刚刚生吃了一只还没能学会自己站立的小长颈驼，面临生理上和精神上的双重作呕。

“刚刚那是什么？”机工问。

“刚刚？”战士重复了他听到的问题里的一部分，“我不知道，就是那一个瞬间有一种……冲动，看到他那副 **友善** 的样子，我的手就忍不住要自己动起来想抓着他的头把最近的一扇窗玻璃撞碎什么的。”

机工只能眨眨眼。“你想起什么了？”

“我没有。”

“那就是你有暴力倾向？”

“我也没有。他是我搭档，他 **应该** 是！我为什么会想做这种事？”

机工打手势让战士坐下来；谢天谢地，至少他们中还有一个人记得战士是个伤员。“但他看起来并不介意。我是说骑士。你搭档表现出来的样子——别在意我的用词——就好像是在你开始对他恶语相向的那一刻终于放下心来了。这对你来说不奇怪吗？”

有好一会儿战士都只是坐在那里喘气，表情看上去像是每一次呼吸都并非简单的气体交换而是在让他的肺制造疼痛。“我觉得奇怪的地方太多了，”那种破风箱一样的噪声又回到了他的嗓音里，“不止你说的那个。先前在院子里我有试着……像个搭档该有的样子，但他很警惕，就好像我不该那么做。”

“或许你们的认知不同，而在他的认知里你的态度就是刚才那样子。说不定你一直很讨厌他，只不过你忘记了，这也不是没有可能的。”

“我以为是一时吵架。谁会和自己讨厌的人搭档？你能把自己的命托付给不相信的人？”

机工摊开手。“我没法跟你共情这个，我也不需要把什么重要的东西托付给谁。但我知道 **人** 的事——讨厌和信任并不冲突。”他举起双手握成拳头，互相碰了碰，“假设你的确讨厌他，那么他相信你会一直讨厌他，是不是一种信任？所以你不表态的时候你们相安无事，你示好的时候他反而警惕起来，你恶言……”

“你他妈……”战士粗声打断了他，“说得也不是没有道理，虽然我还是想不通为什么会和讨厌的人搭档。”

“想不通的事有百分之八十五可以用 **工作需要** 来解释，”机工用更像是在念定理而不是关心的语气说，“而且现在你也可以告诉他了。如果先前你选择隐瞒是因为不想让你在乎的搭档担心，现在既然你讨厌他，这个理由也已经不再阻拦你了。”

战士看上去想站起来，但又觉得没必要和自己的腿过不去。“你也只是在猜测一些连我自己都不能肯定的事吧。”

“那么你真实的想法是？”

他们互相看了一会儿，机工在战士脸上找答案，战士则在他们之间的空气里找。“我不能完全肯定，”在足够久的沉默之后战士开口，“但我的直觉说我不信任他。”

机工松了一口气。“那你就是不信任他。”他在战士旁边的椅子上坐下来，“然后，在你开始质问我为什么要做这种像是挑拨离间的事之前，我最好先把理由告诉你对吗？”他从战士的哼声里听懂了意思，就径自往下说，“因为我是个怪人，没有什么牵挂和羁绊，也没有什么想实现的具体的梦想，但既然已经活着了……只要是通往真实的路，就无论如何都想全部走到尽头看一看，可能这就是我在活着的时候想做的全部的事情吧。”

机工说得很直白，却也不是为了更好懂。战士又哼了一声，像是有哪里在痛，或者哪里都在痛。“我相信你说的。”战士把自己更放松地沉进椅子里，因为疼痛或者别的原因不得而知，“我相信刚刚认识的你，但不相信一直以来的搭档；你对我说这些，他却好像没有同我讲过任何这样的事——真搞不懂我的人生到底发生了什么。”

“你忘了，”机工贫乏地说，“你 **死而复生** 了。”

“意味着我可以二选一，沿着从前的路走或者重新开始？”

“ **重新开始** 不在我的词库里因为每一段经历都很重要——对我来说。但你当然可以选你喜欢的。还有谢谢你不介意我对你私事的， **刺探** ，或者用别的什么词。”

战士摇了摇头。“你不难懂。我也不会因为你先前说对我的我的 **私人事务** 不感兴趣现在又变卦就来评判你——事情变来变去，搞得连我都有点想知道真相了。”

他们稍微安静了一会儿。机工依然站着，看不出什么忙碌了一天之后劳累的样子。战士不说话的时候总像是某种动物在伺机而动，尽管屋子里能去听的只有炉膛里燃烧的声音以及厨房那边单方面的笑闹声。

“或许你可以直接去问他，虽然不一定能得到答案，”机工习惯做那个破冰人，“我是第一天认识，骑士他看上去不像是会说假话的人，但也不像是会直接把真话拿出来说的类型。”

战士在犹豫；他刚刚复活睁眼就让机工来搭把手的时候可没犹豫过，但机工不打算在这样的时候开玩笑。

“我不觉得有那个必要，如果我都不信任他，自然也不相信他的答案，又为什么要问他？”战士尽量地放松身体，但肩背上有一处作痛的地方还是过于紧绷地顶着椅背。说话让他肺疼，只是如果他们停止这样的交谈的话，他的注意力又只能回归到身体的感知上了，而那除了痛就没有别的；夜晚的到来让先前那些室内的温暖和炉火的抚慰都不再有用，想必这会是他第一个难熬的夜晚，并且接下来还会有第二个第三个——如果他不打算就近去利姆萨·罗敏萨去找个治疗师的话。而说到治疗师——

“说来，他还一再提到我们好像约好要做一件什么事来着。”战士闭上眼睛。

他说话的声音已经开始减弱了，因此机工拉来一把椅子放在他附近坐下来。“又一个支持你直接去问他的理由。”

战士笑了一声。“他那个样子，我一开始慌得不行，以为我俩是一对儿，然后私下闹分手了又一直没找到机会和大家提，所以约好一块儿去摊牌呢。”

“这倒也不是没可能吧。”机工跟着笑了，“你这么一提，我觉得可能性有四六开——”

“没可能。”战士打断了他，“一开都没有。”

机工都要开始讶异于战士的反驳速度了。他在这方面很难产生什么同理心，只能直白地发问为什么。

“没有为什么。”

“是你感觉到了什么？”

战士这会儿睁开眼睛了。“就是因为什么感觉也没有，所以才觉得困惑啊。喜欢的，遗憾的，放心的，难受的，全都没有，”他朝机工翻了个白眼，“你提到的讨厌的，也没有。”

“但显然你还记得要呛声呢。”

“我还记得很多事，比如武士的房间在哪，”战士把方向指给了机工，“还有，在像个懂待客之道的人那样和你说晚安之前，我得说……”他犹豫了一下，但没有太久，“不只是对骑士，其他人也一样。每一个人我都认识，也都一样什么也感觉不到，所以……”

“所以你只会和我说这些。”机工陈述说，而战士瞪了他一眼。

“ **晚安** 。”他的新朋友瘫在扶手椅里，用一种冬天里从屋顶的破洞灌进来的风那样的声音说。


	7. Chapter 7

战士在扶手椅里过了一夜。起先他想着等这一阵钻骨头般的痛感过去之后再回房间，而在那种感觉终于放过他之后，他发觉自己站不起来，就好像如果他多少有剩下些气力，也随着冷汗一起出掉了似的。

而同样出乎他意料的是，他竟然真的在衣物的黏湿触感下睡着了——战士并没能睡得很沉，他甚至有意识到武僧在夜里来过一次，大概是把炉膛里的火拨弄得旺了些；他得感谢这一点，因为在大厅变得更暖了之后，那种钻探一样的疼痛终于肯把他交给更轻缓但不见得就暖和一些的梦境。

像是雪，还有石像鬼，他躺在地上，山崖投下的影子盖住他的一只眼睛和半边脸；而他这次醒来的时候，看到的同样是赤魔身上发光的纹路将将暗下去的瞬间。从有所减轻的疼痛感来看，战士推测赤魔是在对他用治疗法术——前一天正是因为用来画上纹路的以太墨水魔力耗尽，他们才不得已喊骑士过来的。

战士无意比较，但抛开骑士给他造成的迷惑来看，前一天的 **神圣魔法** 带来的缓解感确实是更多的。但他还是向赤魔道谢了——他有种直觉是赤魔并不在意这些，而赤魔也确实正如他预测的那样板着脸点了点头走开了。

有那么一瞬间，战士想喊住赤魔问点什么，像是知不知道他和骑士是怎么一回事，吵架了或者其他的；但和人笔谈的力气是他现在拿不出来的。他不怎么想动弹；这是当然的，任何一个和他相同遭遇的人在第二天都不会想动弹，或者在之后的任何一天都不可能再动了，但窗外看上去天气不错——而对于痊愈的常识也告诉他应当出去走走。

莫古力信箱上的挂牌是歪的，这显然是战士前一天在上面借力扶的那一把的结果。他既然信了机工的话，认定他是讨厌骑士的，这会儿干脆把这弄歪了的信箱也怪罪给骑士不肯搀他一把，同时有意无视了一个明显的常识：谁会明知对方讨厌自己，还一头热地上去帮呢？

战士把那块标牌扶正了，心里多少对前一天骑士在院子里往他头上甩神圣魔法的时候说的那些莫名其妙的话有了数。

“我肯定是讨厌他，他也知道这个，所以我和他道谢或者示好的时候他才那副被人踩了披风的样子的。”战士继续自己的推理——或多或少建立在机工先前的铺垫上，但总归也是他自己的推测，“而且出于某种原因，他……或者说我们俩都不想让其他人知道我们关系不好，所以有其他人在的时候会忍耐着不表现出来。”

他心里有了计较，遇到的事就都好像成了证据。他依然不能肯定自己讨厌骑士的什么地方，或许是做两面人这一点——他总是讨厌虚伪的家伙的，但眼前还有更迫切的事情要想：骑士提到过的他们约好要做的事到底是什么。

干脆写封信喊他出来谈谈，战士想；当人站在信箱前面想事情的时候，得出这种结论多半是理所当然的。战士觉得大为可行，找个没有其他人在的地方把话说明白，哪怕冲突起来也没关系。众所周知，吵架同样是有效沟通的一部分，而虽然他现在这副要死不活的样子显然打不过骑士，但他也不觉得骑士真的会 **打人** 。

只不过这个寄信的计划在执行起来的时候遇到了困难：他把好友名单翻来覆去看了两遍，都没在上面找到骑士的名字。

说真的，关系差到这个地步，是怎么还能一起当冒险者的——战士用不经意的闲聊语气从武僧那里获得了他们做队友的时间已经长达一年半的信息时，很难不这么自我怀疑。

“一年半，”战士走进武士的房间，“我居然没有我搭档了一年半的人的好友。”

简单的前情提要以防忘记，武士房间里住的是被留宿的机工，无论穿着打扮还是携带物品，都和这个远东风格布置的房间格格不入。

机工看起来很困，像他这样做这一行的人多半晚睡晚起，但平均睡眠时间还是比大部分其他人要短的。“或许你该看看黑名单？”他活动着肩膀，然后是手指关节，好像这样能帮他快速地回到清醒状态。

“我当然看过了，也没有。”

“那就说明你不怎么喜欢他，但也没讨厌到要拉黑的程度？”

战士用脚够到了坐垫，拨到靠近自己的地方。“你不可能拉黑跟你一起工作的人，好吗，”他要往地上坐还很困难，真正坐实的时候嘶嘶地抽着气，“你要么忍受，要么拆伙，而且我甚至对我对他是什么态度不怎么感兴趣了，我只想知道这一年半里自己的脑子里都在想些什么东西。”

“想着 **今天可算过去了** 之类的。大部分熬日子的人都这么想，尤其是生活看不到尽头的时候。”

战士假笑了两声。“那显然不包括你。”

机工对此不置可否。“你要是真的想找，不如去高脚孤丘的公寓外面等。他但凡要回去睡觉或者要出门办事，总能被你等到的。”

“我是个伤员。”战士朝他摊开手。

机工回以一种“难道你打算等我给你做电动轮椅吗”的表情，眼角抽了抽，但眉毛和嘴角又都是平的。战士那一双存在感强烈的眼睛直直地瞧着他，最终转过了身；机工猜想这本该是个更迅捷的转身，为了达到某个情绪化的效果，但战士的身体状况这时办不到罢了。

“也只能去等等看了，谁让我现在最相信的人只认识我两天呢。”

他说完就传送去了高脚孤丘——带着武僧之前趁他睡着塞在他手里的恢复药瓶——坐在公寓下面等了一会儿，还真让他把骑士等到了。

战士看着骑士从远一些的地方出现在他的视野里，就像坐在刚起飞的飞空艇上看经过的建筑——就和他猜的一样，没有任何特别的感想。战士完全敢把自己此时的心情归类到中性；既不感到厌恶也不感到喜悦的情绪反应说实话不怎么常见，即使是对于从未见过的陌生事物，常常也是往抗拒的负面方向倾斜一点的。

战士确信他自己什么感觉也没有，就像确信骑士看到他的时候一定是复杂的心情，好像既不怎么想见他，又的确在等他来似的。

那多半与他们先前约好但又被他单方面忘掉的事有关，战士这样琢磨着。穿着常服像是去了一趟市场板回来的骑士站在离他三步远的地方审视他，顶着乌尔达哈的晴空，背景里有在公寓外打瞌睡的猫小胖打喷嚏的沉闷声音。

“我说过等你复原就一定会等，”像先前每一次一样，骑士开口说话之前总会先朝四周看看，这个动作并不明显，脸庞依然端正地朝着他，只有眼球在轻微地转动，“你不用这样和我较劲。”

可不是吗，再怎么不对付，一年半耗都过来了也没想着要解决，那又怎么会在乎这区区几天？战士这么想着却没往外说；他死盯着骑士看，除了对方转眼珠子的时候会久一些地闭眼，倒也没什么别的发现。

“ **我们** 谈一下吧。”他说。

骑士看起来失望至极，甚至后退了一步。“……我以为 **我和你** 已经达成共识了。”

战士不知道这种看上去比假期被临时通知加班还强烈的失望从何而来，就像他不知道他们究竟达成了什么共识一样；现在他更想知道如果对骑士说出实情的话，对方会有怎样的反应了——毕竟他们关系不好，又为什么要彼此考虑心情呢。

“但我来都来了，”战士朝公寓楼的方向努了努嘴，“你要让伤员就这样坐在你家楼下？”

从他坐着的视线高度可以清楚地看到骑士捏紧了拳头，手背和指节上有新鲜的擦伤，甚至在使力绷紧的时候渗出了血。

“那你最好不要多说什么。”最后骑士这样说，就好像上下牙非要使劲碾在一起，而他把它们分开就用尽了力气，以至于这一句话和他转身往楼里走的动作都显得劳累起来。


	8. Chapter 8

他们路过了门牌上写着骑士名字的楼层时，走在前面领路的骑士并没有停下来。

“不是这一层？”战士指了指门牌。他是有记忆方面的问题，但骑士的名字——包括其他人的名字，都毫无疑问地幸存了。

骑士还在往上走。“这一层是空的，在上面一层。”

“……你有两层？”

“……”骑士停顿了一下，看上去是在想要不要回答。“事实上是三层。”

战士完全不能理解这种行为，但他跟着骑士走，好像这样就能走到答案那里去。事实上，也确实走到了。骑士没有继续往楼上去，但在他打开门之前又回头看了战士一眼。

“我只是想找个没风的地方坐坐，不会多说什么。”他靠直觉懂了骑士这一眼的意思，举起一只手保证说；另一只抓在楼梯扶手上，他还没好到能哪里都不扶地爬楼梯。

他确实没说什么。战士很确信他从没来过这里——这房间让人说不出话，即使是死了一遍再活过来，字面意义上地，也没可能忘记这样一个场景。

说得更直白点，没人会住在这样的屋子里。没人会住在一间吊灯躺在地上，上头还压着把扶手椅的房间，更不用说桌子四脚朝天被扔在墙角，底下还垫着难舍难分的木屑和墙皮碎片。

骑士从靠近门口的地方捡起一把椅子，往地上放的时候发现断了一条腿，靠背上还插着多半是画框里飞出来的玻璃渣，不像是能用的样子。他伸手想把坐垫扯下来，但那纺织的玩意儿在他手里撕裂了，还喷出一堆羽毛。

“……没地方给你坐。”骑士碾着后槽牙说话。

战士目瞪口呆地望着，这已经不是能不能坐的问题了。“你家遭了贼，还跟你有仇非把你家全砸了不可的那种？”他踢开滚在他脚边的半截蜡烛，“你不是公务员吗，和有关部门熟，不去找人查查？”

他紧盯着骑士看，因为这样就不必去看这个房间了。骑士看上去很奇怪——或许只是因为把头发拨到一边的动作，毕竟这是个一直弄着工整的发型的人，而在这一个休息日恰巧放松了对自己的要求；又或者是别的原因。

“查什么？是我自己砸的。”

这是什么鬼话，战士本能地“哈？”了一声。骑士转过脸来；他明明可以只松手让手里那块撕碎的坐垫掉到地上，却非要花力气去扔，但那软绵绵的东西即使再怎么重地砸在地上，也一点声音都没有。

骑士没有更靠近，只是站在原地摊开了手。“你费那么大力气，不就是想挖出我的这一面？”他又伸出手去把头发往后捋，战士再一次注意到他手背指节上的擦伤，这时微妙地能和墙上依稀的几小块血迹联系到一起，“不就是一直想找到证据证明我是这样的人？行了，现在你看到了，你可以向我们认识的所有人证明了。”

这个人站在这样一个房间里，显出一种绷紧到极限的整洁。战士对他所指的证明毫无头绪，他就算说自己也不知道自己想做什么，也是一句百分之百的实话了。“你说你有三层，那楼下和楼上也是这样子？”

骑士没想到他还会追问，却拿出一副撕破脸之后有问必答的顺从来。“楼上楼下都是空的，不想吵到邻居。”

战士觉得这人可太怪了，把自己家里砸得稀巴烂的同时还想着会不会扰邻。“那你睡哪儿？流沙屋？”

“就这里。我刚才是去订新家具，回来的时候碰到你的。”

战士还想问点什么，又觉得更该问从前的自己而不是现在站在面前的骑士。骑士绝对是把什么从前的自己迫切地想要知道的东西交给了现在的他，他却不知道要这些来干嘛，只能站在一边看骑士走动起来，把那一堆残局一点一点地收拾下去了。“我帮……”他话说到一半又觉得怪，肺不如从前一天疼，但大腿连着胯骨的地方疼得厉害，连带着延伸到后腰靠近尾椎的地方，光是站着都费力。

他看见骑士单手拎着砸在吊灯上的桌子的一条腿，把那个圆形的家具翻了个面，眼睛里的颜色暗暗的，像是在想要不要给这看起来还能用的一件补上一下，让它也和其他同期一起报废。

“你把那个给我坐会儿吧。”战士赶在骑士有什么动作之前说。骑士又听了他的；这着实很奇怪，但他确实有了一个能用来坐的东西，甚至还有一面勉强算得上干净也没什么碎片扎在上面的墙可以用来靠，舒服不到哪里去但聊胜于无。

这个骑士和他前一天晚饭时见到的那个太不一样了，就算说是有个双胞胎，战士也是会信的。只不过前一天客气又有礼的那个让他怎么看都感到疑惑，现在这个反倒让人能放心相处。

战士也不知道自己放的是哪门子的心，他一个半残不残没有战斗力的病号，坐在连理由都不说就能把自己的公寓砸个稀烂的人家里，以他们多半互相厌恶的关系，实在不应该有什么安心感的。

“我摔坏了。”他对着骑士的后背喊。

骑士没有理会。这也是理所应当——这里什么都是摔坏了的。

所以他只能再强调一次。“ **我** 摔坏了。先前你说的那些，都不怎么记得了。”

这下骑士回头了，手里还拿着画框，从中间折断了的，支棱着木头的茬，现在被他捏紧，又碎成了更没法收拾的样子。“那约好的事也……？”

骑士脸上那种横遭背叛的表情让他很难不生气。“既然之前说好了，我就不会因为出了意外就变卦的。”战士想说得再狠些，奈何肺和腰杆都不争气，“你再告诉我一次我们约定了什么，我答应过的事一定做到。”

“我告诉你是什么，你就相信是什么？”骑士用一种看疯子的眼神看着他，“看来是真的摔坏了。”

战士心想他先前猜的中了七八分——他果然是不信骑士说的话的，而骑士也很清楚这一点。他们一时间陷入沉默，骑士也不再继续收拾东西了，扔开了手里的木片在地上坐下来；这会儿时间刚刚正午，窗户外面的日光照进来，投得手上新冒出的血珠分外的鲜红。

他反复去思索，先前和机工谈到的那些怀疑心态是真的，但这会儿感到可以相信的直觉也不会是假的。只是这其中的转变的扳机在哪，战士却很难想透，总不能是这七零八落的公寓房间吧——但这期间又没有什么其他的事情发生。

“我要是说我信呢？”最后战士说，他伸手拍在自己坐着的桌板上发出调子很高的一声，骑士原本像是在想什么，听见声音也还是转过头来。

他以为骑士听说他信，多少会觉得宽慰或者高兴一点儿——就像现在如果骑士肯信他的话，他也会感到些许轻松的——但那张脸上全然没有近似的痕迹。

“你信的话，”骑士顿了一下，他盯着地上的吊灯，好像眼底也都是碎片，“那就确实连最后一个相信 **我** 的人都没有了。”


	9. Chapter 9

战士等了一会儿，也没从骑士或者从前的他自己那里等来一个解释，反而等到了机工打来的通讯贝，问他是不是还活着——背景里还有武僧在嚷嚷着说“不用担心他们俩好着呢”的声音。

他是看不出他和骑士哪里 **好着** ，只能压低声音说现在不方便回头再说，就匆忙地挂断了。骑士看上去完全没注意到这边的动静，手上还冒着血珠，脸上阴晴不定的；战士盯着那过分鲜艳的一串，就好像那是什么滚烫的酸液，如果滴落到地板上立刻就会升起一股刺鼻的烟雾的那种。

反正这屋子是不怕再坏一块地板了，战士牙疼地想。“你再帮帮我吧。”他这样朝骑士喊，不知为什么心情很通透，觉得什么样的话都能轻松说出口。

骑士领会了他的意思，抬起那只流血的手开始咏唱魔法。战士这会儿有些相信他们的确是一起混了一年半的，无论他们之间私底下抱着什么仇怨，也多少还有工作层面养成的一点默契。治疗魔法落在他身上的时候，骑士手上的伤口也在光里愈合了；战士觉得活过来了一些，他原本打算骑士不搭理他的话就把恢复药掏出来，幸好骑士还处在先前那种丧失意志的怪异顺从里——很怪，但对现在的状况来说并不是件坏事。

“我猜猜看啊，”战士坐直了一点，手指点在另一只手的手心里盘算，“我虽然不记得，但这样子也足够看出我们俩关系不好了，所以是为了能老老实实一起工作，约了一起去看，那什么，咨询师？”

他说完就心虚了，因为骑士转向他的时候一脸仿佛生吃了克拉肯一样的神情。“你别猜了。”骑士木着脸说，“坐在我这里不如去看治疗师，你好不起来我也没有工作收入，靠存款换不了几次家具的。”

感情还不是初犯，战士翻了个白眼。“不是就算了……你干什么老砸自己家？”他问完又觉得挺冒失，“我讨厌你是因为你有暴力倾向？不可能吧，我哪里是那种人。”

骑士从地板上爬了起来，捡回了一张只剩三条腿的椅子，摇摇欲坠地支棱着坐下来。“确实不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“因为我遮遮掩掩，装模作样，做人虚伪……你每次都是不同的词，我只记得这么几个。”

战士想了想，确实是他会觉得一个人令人厌恶的理由，但骑士这样坦然地说出来反倒让他有点难堪；就好像他对一个刚认识的人出言不逊似的。

“……也没说错。”骑士补充说。

这不仅没有破开他意识里的迷雾，反而变得更曲折了。“你现在能对我坦白这些事，”战士又靠回了墙上，“之前为什么不说？”

“我为什么要？”

“那就平白被我讨厌？”

如果他的尾椎没那么让他使不上力的话，战士可能已经跳起来了。“我们一起工作啊！”

“正因为只是一起工作而已，才用不着费心。”

他的心好像猛地坠到了胃里，空出来的一块拽着肺和肋骨一起往里塌陷。战士说不上来这样是不是叫做不甘，只是下意识觉得不该有这样的反应——骑士说的客观上也没错，是他自己总觉得既然是交托性命一起战斗的人，总不会是这样冷冰冰的关系的。

“我什么都不记得，你说的我也反驳不了，”他撇了撇嘴，“就再多问一句，你又为什么讨厌我？”

原本骑士闭着眼，双手交握着抵住嘴唇像是在祈祷什么，这下也抬起眼来看他。战士从落魔崖回来之后一直也没仔细看过，这下骑士的眉骨笔直地撞进他眼里，才觉得这人额角指节下颌哪里都长得清瘦，也不知道拆家的气力是从哪里来的。

“我不是讨厌你，”骑士说，“不是讨厌 **你** 。”

之后战士再怎么等他开口，骑士也没给他下文，只是借口说要去伊修加德有事，让他自己歇够了就走，最后又重申了一次让他去找治疗师，人就已经发动传送了。战士心想他俩关系这么差，骑士也敢把他一个人扔在自己家里，转念一想这公寓里这副样子，他无论拿什么走，都四舍五入算是帮骑士处理垃圾，也就不去想了。

他掏出通讯珠给想给机工回话，那边却没有人接，还差点在翻找途中摔碎了他揣在怀里的那瓶恢复药。战士把它拿出来喝了，多少恢复了些用来取代桌子和墙面支撑他身体的力气，这才晃晃地站起身来传送回去了。

治疗师那里战士不乐意也不打算去，只不过等身体恢复之后一定要拉骑士一起去看看咨询师好让之后的工作不那么堵心的念头，却已经在他心里种下了。他想起第一天在院子里骑士念哈罗妮的名字的样子，推开门那一瞬间被大屋的灯光照在脸上的样子，以及不久之前紧绷绷地站在一片狼籍里的样子，觉得这其中必然有什么怪异，不弄个明白就不行。

战士这样琢磨的时候正好看见院子里的莫古力信箱；标牌已经扶正了，但他还是挪过去又调了调。这一调整反而又弄歪了，战士也没在意，他盯着信箱顶上趴着的白猪看了一会儿，突然想起来什么似的，把一条好友申请给骑士发过去了。

然后在拖着腿走到大屋门口前，他收到了通过的通知。


End file.
